


you and me against the world

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Perdita's sleeping face is the first thing Viola sees when she wakes.
Relationships: Viola Lloyd/Perdita Willoughby
Kudos: 7





	you and me against the world

Perdita's sleeping face is the first thing Viola sees when she wakes.

_It's you,_ she thinks, heart beating steadily in her chest. The loss of their father is still an open wound, but her sister's presence is a balm to her ragged nerves. _At least I still have you._

It's early in the morning, sun just barely peeking over the horizon. There are no urgent matters for today. At least none that she can think of. So she allows herself to drift off again. In between sleepy blinks she watches her sister. Perdita's sleep-slack features are smushed against her silk pillow.

_Still beautiful._

If she could get away with it, she'd have this moment commissioned for a painting. Perdita wouldn't like it. And Viola doesn't really want to share this with anyone.

_You'll be with me, always. And I'll always be with you._

* * *

Perdita only nods when Viola tells her the plan, but she doesn't need to speak for Viola to know her fears. She can read her feelings almost as easily as if they were her own.

"It's only so we can keep the Manor," she says. "I promise."

"Nothing will change?" Perdita asks.

"I promise," Viola says again.


End file.
